My last breath
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: Rhona Erwin couldn't forgive Tony Stark for Andy's death. In reality it wasn't murder because Andy was an android. But Rhona lost the last thing which made her a human. Now she is a monster who needs revenge.


**_Just very sad one-shot. I had bad mood cuz I found out that my classmate's mother died at this Thursday. :( Anyway, read..._**

**_"My last breath"_ **

Summary: Rhona Erwin couldn't forgive Tony Stark for Andy's death. In reality it wasn't murder because Andy was an android. But Rhona lost the last thing which made her a human. Now she is a monster who needs revenge.

Rhona sat on a couch and looked at the screen of her laptop. It was a late night so laptop was the only source of light in this small room. "What do you want sis?" Andy 1.0 asked. Rhona didn't have time and stuffs to create new android but she wrote a program. "I want to make Anthony pay for what he has done." Rhona showed her evil smile. "He will die…" Rhona laughed. Andy was a machine, not her brother but she loved him like a brother. She didn't care about anything else. She didn't care that she became a real monster. She wasn't human. Human's soul couldn't take so much hatred. She was alone in this empty room so No One stopped her mad idea.

On the next morning Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, Whitney and Happy walked to the Central Park. "Sunday is the most perfect day in the week!" Happy exclaimed. Tony rolled his eyes. "Remind me how could you take me away from my work and bring here, please." He said. "Easy. I promised that you will die from my endless and boring monologue." Pepper smirked and they laughed. They didn't know that soon everything will go bad.

Teens talked about different things when suddenly Tony stopped and turned back. "Dude. What's up with you?" Happy asked. "I…No. Nothing… It was just an illusion." said Tony. Unfortunately, shadow, which he saw, was too real.

They were crossing a big crowd of people to come to right place when someone grabbed Tony's shoulder. He turned to unknown person and someone's hand covered his mouth and nose by a piece of cloth. "Chloroform…" Tony whispered and fell down…already unconscious. Person grabbed him and united with the crowd of indifferent people. Tony was the last so No One noticed that he disappeared. Finally teens came to a small café. "Yeah, I've already thought that they'll kill me." Whitney said and sat on a chair. "I agree. What do you think about it, Tony?" Pepper asked and just now they understood that Tony is not here. "Where is Tony?" Pepper asked. "I don't know. He walked after me." Happy said. "Don't worry. I'll call him right now." Rhodey took his cell phone and found Tony's number. "Great. I told you that all will be okay."

"Hello, Rhodes." familiar voice said. Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and Whitney went numb.

"Rhona…" Rhodey said in disbelieving.

"How have you got my best friend's pod, you…?" Whitney tried to calm Pepper down before she said something awful.

"Oh, Potts… I have not just Stark's pod but I have Anthony too." Rhona grinned. "Unfortunately for your boyfriend, Potts, every of you was very inattentive to poor Anthony."

"What do you need?" Rhodey asked.

"Revenge. I'll take Anthony into one of my traps and on this time you will be the only who can save him. But you should hurry if you want to see Stark alive. And this is a hint which will tell you where Anthony is. People left that place lately and took everything so water lost Life. Goodbye!"…

"Your boyfriend…" Rhodey winked. "What's this mad b**ch meant?" Whitney asked. "Let me think…" Rhodey frowned. "Okay, we should find building which was abandoned by people but…" "Stop!" Pepper exclaimed. "Water lost Life. Oceanarium!" "Maybe she meant Old Oceanarium which was closed about a month ago." "Happy, you're genius!" Pepper said. "Go!" Rhodey said and they went to the place where their friend was.

Tony gasped and awoke. "Hello, Anthony." Tony turned and saw Rhona. "Rhona…" He wanted to approached to her when he understood that he was bounded by chains . "Where am I? And what do you want from me? Oh, you can don't ask on my last question. Andy was an android. And Iron Man destroyed Andy because it…okay, he attacked innocent students. He tried to kill. Because of your madness they could die." "Their lives are not so important and useful." "You're wrong. Every life is important and useful…even your life. Rhona…You have brilliant mind. You're a genius. So why do you throw it all away? You can help people. You can get real friends, family… Why?" Rhona turned away on a few second. When she looked at her captive again she just yelled: "Shut up!" Tony sighed. "Well… I still want to know: where am I?" Rhona smiled. "It's not so important. But if you want to know this room was an aquarium. A very big aquarium…" "We are in Oceanarium, right?" "Yeah… And this is a barrier which divides it two parts. Like a low ceiling. Hmm… Anthony, I hope that you like this place. Anyway, it will be a place where you'll die." She laughed. "Your heart monitor is waterproof. But you (as every human) can't breathe under the water." She left aquarium and soon appeared outside it in a corridor. Rhona looked at him through glass. "You'll fail." Tony said calmly. "Are you sure?" Suddenly Rhona's cell phone started beeping. "Oh, your friends are here." "If you'll make something to them I'll…" "Calm down, Anthony." Rhona said. "You're the main victim in this tragedy. Anyway, you will die." And she left Tony alone in the dark.

Rhodey was the first who crossed the doorstep of oceanarium. Pepper, Whitney and Happy came after him. They entered the door of main hall when TV switched on. "Hello…" "Where is Tony?" Pepper yelled. "He is in the one of these aquariums. Now listen me attentively. You have 10 minutes. Then water will start to fill aquariums and I'll free Stark from chains but he'll leave trap just with your help. In front of door you'll see the box with many keys but just one key is a clue from your friend's surviving. Hurry…Time is ticking." Screen became black. "Faster!" Pepper screamed and ran. They had 1 minute when Pepper finally found him.

Tony sat on a floor and hoped that Pepper isn't here. There is no escape. And he didn't want that his love see how he'll die. "Tony!" He heard his name. Tony viewed and…saw Pepper who stood outside his future grave. "Tony, I'm here. Don't worry. We will save you." Rhodey, Whitney and Happy ran to Pep when chains fell on the floor and water appeared. "Bro… everything will be okay." Rhodey said. And they started to search the key. Water went faster but they didn't find what they were looking for. "Guys, go away from here right now." Tony said. His chest already was under the dark water. "But Tony?" Four said. "You'll not find it. There are many keys but one, which you need, is not here. You can't save me. She wanted to kill me and she will do it. Please, I don't want that you'll see it." Tony whispered. He put his hand (which was under the water too) on glass and smiled sadly. "It's okay. Go… and Rhodey, take care about Pepper. Please…" "Yes bro." "No, Tony!" Tony took a deep breath. His last breath… Pepper looked at him and tears fell down her cheeks. She put her hand on the place where Tony's hand was. Their hands would touched if glass disappeared. Tony's body went numb; arms and legs going limp. He lost air slowly. Suddenly he breathed in the water, resulting in an intense stabbing pain throughout his chest. He tried to cough out the water, but it was too late. Pepper and other looked at him at horror. And through a few short minutes it completed. Pepper couldn't look away from Tony's eyes. His dull blue eyes slid open, seeing nothing. The fire of life has already left Tony's dead body. "He is dead." Happy whispered and hugged crying Whitney. Rhodey wanted to hug Pepper and took her away from here. But he couldn't move from his place. And Pepper just sat on the floor and (looking on her dead love) was crying. She felt herself broken. She didn't feel air anymore. Their last breath died with him.

… **The end.**


End file.
